Choc culturel
by Azilia07
Summary: Quand les Etats-Unis découvrent la tradition purement britannique de l'heure du thé.


**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Hidekaz Hiamaruya.  
**Notes : **Redigé pour la communauté obscur_echange.  
**Prompt** : Amérique et Angleterre. L'heure du thé. Détails facultatifs : Pas forcément en couple… L'idée serait plutôt de montrer un choc culturel de manière humoristique.

* * *

Comme à chaque réunion, tous les membres des Alliés étaient à l'heure, et seul le meneur était encore, et toujours, en retard. Tous les autres pays y étaient habitués, prenant leur mal en patience. Ivan avait mis de côté son aura meurtrière, mais chacun savait que si Alfred n'arrivait pas dans les minutes qui suivent, elle ressortirait bien assez vite. Comme s'il avait senti qu'on pensait à lui, l'américain ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser -un héros est toujours en retard, après tout- le jeune homme prit place sur son estrade, comme à l'accoutumée.

- _Allright_. Nous voici pour la troisième... ou quatrième... Enfin, nous voici pour une nouvelle réunion qui va décider du sort de ces crétins de l'Axe.

Aucun des membres de l'assemblée ne sourcilla. Depuis le temps que l'américain leur affirmait qu'ils allaient gagner la guerre et que rien ne jouait en leur faveur, ils n'y croyaient plus. Loin de se laisser abattre et avec toute sa fougue, Alfred présenta son nouveau plan de conquête. Francis avait déjà décroché, se tournant vers le britannique qui occupait la chaise à sa droite, pour tenter de trouver un sujet de discussion plus intéressant. Mais point d'anglais à sa droite ! Le français se tourna à gauche, point d'Arthur non plus. Ah oui. Il est vrai que ce dernier avait refusé de venir à la réunion et ce, pour une raison capitale. Toutefois, Francis se demandait si Alfred était au courant de l'absentéisme du britannique.

Alfred continua de couvrir le tableau noir de flèches et autres symboles qui devaient expliquer son plan. Se retournant, empli de fierté, il demanda à l'assemblée son avis sur la question. Ses yeux tombèrent au même instant sur l'unique chaise vide.

- Tiens, où est Arthur ?

Wong et Russie se tournèrent de concert vers Francis. " Sales pays de l'est ", pensa le français, peu enclin à jouer les annonceurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Déjà que le britannique et l'américain ne s'entendaient plus depuis l'indépendance américaine, si en plus il devait rajouter de l'huile sur ce brasier...

- Et bien, commença Francis, tâchant de choisir les mots exacts. A quelle heure as-tu fixé cette réunion aujourd'hui ?

Alfred cligna des yeux, se demandant quel était le rapport entre l'heure de la réunion et l'absence d'Arthur.

- A dix-sept heures, selon mes souvenirs.  
- Et que fait-on à cette heure-ci en Angleterre ? continua Francis, souhaitant que l'américain tire lui-même la conclusion.  
- … On fait de la broderie ?  
- Non.  
- On se torche la gueule dans un pub !  
- Non, mais tu n'es pas loin.

Wong leva les yeux au ciel : cette réunion se transformait en une variante de jeu à questions. Que les Européens étaient immatures. Ivan riait derrière son écharpe, amusé par cette tournure. Alfred posa sa main gantée sur son menton, réfléchissant. Que pouvait faire un crétin comme Arthur à dix-sept heures ? Voyant que la situation n'avancerait pas, Francis vint à son secours.

- En Angleterre, à cette heure précise, on prend le thé.  
- Quoi ? Cette boisson pour femmelettes que Wong sirote tout le temps, s'étonna Alfred en pointant du doigt le chinois.  
- Respecte mes traditions ! s'insurgea ce dernier, au bord de la déclaration de guerre.  
- Arthur est très à cheval sur ses traditions. L'heure du thé est sacré chez lui, tenta d'expliquer Francis.  
- Je vois. Sécher ma réunion pour une boisson stupide, cela mérite que j'aille m'expliquer avec lui...  
- Le thé n'est pas stupide, Amérique ! Continue et je me mets à insulter tes hamburgers !

Mais les cris du chinois ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles d'Alfred qui avait déjà quitté la salle. Francis se demandait bien comment aller se passer cette " séance " d'explication avec le britannique : avec violence, cela était certain. Mais, tout compte fait, il était débarrassé d'une réunion ennuyeuse, alors où était le problème ? Les autres pays étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : Wong parlait de se détendre avec un thé, quant à Ivan il demeurait souriant, fomentant probablement une nouvelle tactique de sadisme. Les trois Alliés quittèrent à leur tour la salle de réunion, regagnant leurs pays respectifs.

***

L'anglais reposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, humant le doux parfum du thé. Du Earl Grey, pour être précis. Il choisissait toujours cette variété pour la traditionnelle heure du thé. Dire qu'en ce moment même les autres Alliés devaient subir la fougue de ce jeune américain stupide. En apprenant l'heure à laquelle la réunion avait été placée, Arthur s'était insurgé. Hors de question que l'heure du thé soit sacrifiée pour une réunion ! Surtout si elle était menée par un idiot comme Alfred.

L'anglais reprit une gorgée de thé. Mener une réunion en pleine heure du thé, il n'y avait qu'un américain pour nier à ce point les traditions ancestrales ! Non, il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il avait du thé, des petits gâteaux disposés dans des plats argentés, eux-mêmes déposés sur des napperons. Tout était parfait. Alfred était loin d'ici à commander à une troupe de bras cassés, tout était pour le...

- Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu as osé sécher **MA **réunion pour un _thé _?! hurla Alfred, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, marchant d'un pas décidé jusqu'à Arthur assis dans son fauteuil. On est en guerre, idiot ! Tu comprends çà ?! En gue-r-re.  
- Même en temps de guerre, l'ennemi a toujours respecté l'heure du thé, souligna Arthur. Alors respecte-le toi aussi, en tant qu'allié, ou je m'engage avec l'Axe.  
- Tu ne ferais pas çà.

Néanmoins l'américain était parcouru par le doute : qui sait ce que pouvait faire un anglais quand on le cherchait de trop près. Arthur profita de ce doute pour prendre de sa main libre un petit gâteau qu'il croqua du bout des dents.

- Tâche seulement de ne pas me pousser à cet extrémité, conclut l'anglais en avalant son morceau de biscuit.  
- Tortionnaire... lâcha Alfred en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.

L'américain s'empara d'une poignée de gâteaux qu'il jeta dans sa bouche, les mastiquant avec bruit. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de savoir-vivre et de dignité. Alors qu'Alfred allait à nouveau se servir, l'anglais lui retira les plats des mains.

- On ne mange pas ces gâteaux sans prendre de thé.  
- Tu veux parler de ton eau chaude ?

Arthur eut un air offusqué. Traiter le thé britannique d'eau chaude était aussi insultant que considérer que le foie gras français n'était qu'un vulgaire pâté. Il était temps que cet américain apprenne le sens profond de la cérémonie de thé. A ne pas confondre avec celle accomplie par Wong et Kiku, même si Arthur appréciait de ne pas être le seul à porter un respect au thé.

- C'est du Earl Grey, l'un des meilleurs thés qu'il soit. Je ne te laisserais pas toucher aux gâteaux tant que tu n'auras pas pris une tasse de thé.  
- C'est obligatoire ? demanda l'américain avec une moue de dégout.  
- C'est la tradition.

Alfred haussa les épaules. Les autres pays avaient des coutumes bien étranges. Se rejetant dans le sofa, jambes croisées, il regarda le britannique verser la boisson dans une tasse qu'il avait ramené de la cuisine. Une vague odeur de bergamote lui chatouilla les narines. Un rire manqua de le secouer en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Arthur : il devait avoir l'air fin avec cette porcelaine digne d'une dinette d'enfants. Un coup d'oeil vers le britannique lui fit voir ce dernier sirotant sa tasse, petit doigt levé. Ri-di-cu-le.

Déposant la soucoupe qui le gênait, l'américain prit la tasse et avala cul-sec le contenu. Grosse erreur. Le thé était des plus corsés, manquant de l'étouffer avec son trop-plein d'amertume. N'ayant aucune boisson pour calmer la brûlure (parce qu'en plus, ce thé était bouillant !), Alfred courut vers la cuisine. Demeurant sur son fauteuil, Arthur se laissait aller à un rire discret. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait prouver à Alfred que le thé, le _véritable _thé anglais était une boisson d'hommes...

- Et encore _my darling_, clama Arthur avec une ironie mordante, tu n'as pas goûté à mon café. Aussi puissant que la vodka russe.  
- Je ne veux pas imaginer ! répondit Alfred, de la cuisine. Le britannique soupira de bonheur. C'était bien la première fois que l'heure du thé lui apportait une telle satisfaction.


End file.
